


Mirror, Mirror/魔镜魔镜

by pennydreadful, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, sort of threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卷福喜欢把自己的约会对象带回家里跟John分享某种神秘喜悦，当他从National Theatre拖回了一名叫做Benedict Cumberbatch的美貌演员（……）时，John得到了一场甚至不用买票观摩的演出。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror/魔镜魔镜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror, Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277882) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



John穿着运动长裤和一件T恤慢吞吞地蹭下楼，准备享受一个宁静祥和的轻松之夜。他租了些DVD，如果这些对他来说太兴奋了，他还有几个小时可以用DVR上的猜谜问答补回来。  
Sherlock站在起居室，着装潇洒，正在对着白炽灯上面的镜子打理他的头发。这只能意味着一件事情。

“约会？”John在他身后问道。  
“唔恩。”Sherlock答道，与一簇乱翘的卷毛奋斗，“没错。”  
John上下打量：订制外套，丝质衬衫，斜纹软呢长裤。“去吃晚餐？”

Sherlock凑近了点儿看他镜子里的影子。“我的计划是一家能俯瞰泰晤士河的法国菜馆。”他抿起唇检查自己的牙齿。

“看来有滚床单的计划。”John坐进沙发里。  
“已经滚过了，well，我说的滚过了，指的是口交也算进来。”

“回头客？”John抬起一边的眉毛，“他一定很有趣。”

Sherlock从镜子那儿转过身子，他拽了拽自己的外套，然后看着John：  
“你今晚有意吗？”  
John考虑了一下这个问题，他的舌尖从内抵着自己的脸颊，“要看情况。”他说。

“看什么情况？”  
“看对方是什么样儿的。”John用阴郁的视线看他，“上一个，我的天啊Sherlock。幸好你没要求我加入任何表演。就算你为此付钱我也没法。”

Sherlock不耐烦道：“如此浅薄，John。”

“Sherlock，他是个毛发旺盛的兄贵。不光仅仅是体毛浓密，他在人类不该长毛的地方长出了毛发，我是个医生！”

Sherlock狡黠一笑。“这次的绝对不同。想看看嘛？”

“你有照片？”  
Sherlock绕过桌子开始在报纸中乱翻，“他是个演员。在National Theatre工作。他给了我一张他的近照。”  
“你是在用自己的方式发展食物链，是不是？”

Sherlock找到一张照片，用夸张的华丽手势交给John。“他的名字，”Sherlock说，“是Benedict Cumberbatch。”

“Cumber什么？”John看着照片，“这是他的名字？听起来有点像病症的名字。”  
“是嘛？”  
“今天不能去上班了，我得了Cumberbatch病。”John对着照片皱了皱眉头。“哦，真的。Sherlock，你现在已经完全成了自恋狂了，对不对？”  
“啥？”  
“这位男士，这个，Benedict 谁谁Batch，他看起来……他看起来可是超像你，真的。”  
Sherlock皱起脸。”不他才不像呢。“  
John把照片放远点儿，“他的确像。”

”他跟我一点儿也不像，“Sherlock把照片从他手里拽走。”不论如何，你怎么打算？“

”恩，“John敲着沙发扶手，在思考了会儿以后他微笑道，”好的，也许很有趣。“

Sherlock看起来很满意。”你真是个杰出的好室友，John。“

”你打算告诉他么？“  
“我向来都是全盘托出。”  
"但你还不打算操那些不会被你的小癖好懵到的家伙。真冷血。“  
”我操他们。我只是不操第二次。“  
”但是这个你已经上手过了。“  
”我只是试吃一下。你知道演员嘛。都有点古怪。“  
“是的。可怕的特质。”

Sherlock迈向大门，拿起大衣，“我打算晚上12点半左右带他回家。醒着，问声好。然后假装去睡觉。”  
“我们以前做过了，Sherlock。"

Sherlock得意一笑。

“要等着哦。”

-没有BETA的TBC-

Sherlock回到家时John看完了一部电影和半场问答秀。他喝了杯茶，门打开Sherlock飘进来时他正坐在沙发上，Sherlock表现出一副很惊讶John竟然真的按照他说的做了的表情。

”啊，John。“Sherlock说，”你还醒着，真好。我想介绍Benedict给你认识。“

跟着Sherlock后面走进来的男人比Sherlock上次弄回家的什么玩意儿要迷人多了。现在John看到他真人以后，他不觉得他看起来很像Sherlock了。他甚至想自己为啥之前会那么觉得。

Benedict跟Sherlock身形相近，但是相似点也仅止于此了。他更年轻，有一张更幼齿的脸蛋。他有一头明亮的姜黄色卷发，一双浅绿色的双眸。同样，他的肤色比Sherlock的苍白要显得更有生气。他的双唇是完美的，浅粉色的丘比特的弓型。而且衣着，一词蔽之，奢华。深红色天鹅绒外套下他穿着浅粉色衬衫，领口的扣子敞开，露出大片光滑的胸口和可爱小清新的，优雅的喉咙。哪怕隔着一整个房间John也能闻见他的味儿，闻上去很贵！  
（我脑内了下，觉得缺爷肯定是穿着宴会风的着装出场了……没准脚下是闪闪鞋………………）

”你好，“John说，站了起来，”我是Sherlock的室友，John Watson。”  
Benedict和他握手，“Benedict Cumberbatch，”他说，他的声音与他外套的质感与色泽非常相配，“很高兴见到你，Sherlock说你是个一位医生。”  
John瞥了眼Sherlock，后者正边微笑边脱掉大衣，“是的，退役医护人员，现在在诊所里工作。Sherlock说你是名演员。”  
Benedict轻笑，“是的，生计嘛，我认为。我的经纪人一直跟我说我得花十年才能成为下一个大人物。”  
“我没想到你们这么早就回来了，Sherlock说他带你去吃泰晤士河边新开的法国菜馆了。”  
“他带我去了，非常不错。”  
“很高兴听到，”John说，“我猜想作为一名演员，应该很经常被宴请吧。”  
Benedict再度轻轻笑起来，“没有你猜想的那么多。”  
John啜了口茶，从杯子上方望着他。他放下杯子，舔了舔唇。“喝茶吗，Benedict？”  
“  
”很乐意来一杯。“

John带他去厨房，Sherlock留在起居室，但是John捕捉到了他的视线。  
”你和Sherlock是怎么遇上的？“John拿杯子的时候问道，水还是热的，他在他们回家前的几分钟刚刚烧好，时机恰到好处。  
”他来看我的一出剧，“Benedict说，”在stage door外面遇见了他蹲点。”  
“Huh，”John说，“我本来还不知道Sherlock是戏剧艺术爱好者。”  
起居室传来一声低笑。

————————————再更

“实际上他给了我不少建议，”Benedict说，“甚至还给了我一些表演tips。”  
“是啊。我希望你忽视他发表的意见。”  
Benedict的笑容加深了。“他挺有说服力的，忽视他有点难。”  
“我跟他一块儿住，他的这些事儿对我可不是新闻。”John拿起给Benedict的一杯茶转过身。  
“谢谢。”Benedict说，接了过来。  
“Well，很高兴见到你，Benedict，”John说，“恐怕我刚好得休息了。明早还有个手术。抱歉我没法再聊更久了。”  
“不，我也很高兴能够见到你。Sherlock跟我说了不少你的事儿。”  
“是吗？”John走回起居室。Sherlock坐在沙发上，脱掉了外套，胳膊搭在沙发靠背上，“晚安，Sherlock，”John说，他转过来对着Benedict眨了眨眼，“别做些我不会做的事情。”  
“你是不是还要给我们留个清单？”Benedict问道，然后微笑。他啜了一口自己的茶。淘气的家伙。  
John上楼去了。

 

John像往常一样等待了二十分钟。他躺在床上，盯着黑暗的天花板，听着楼下传来的任何动静以便应变。他的一只手擦过自己的脸颊时嗅到了Benedict留在他手指某处的古龙水香味儿。

真可爱。

他在时机恰当时起床，离开卧室，走下楼，光着脚踩在楼梯上。他弄出了些理所当然，但是不那么显眼的动静。  
起居室的灯已经关了，但是电视还亮着，投下摇曳的蓝色光影在墙壁，家具，还有，当然，沙发里的那幕上。John对Sherlock如此迅速地搞定了Benedict表示钦佩。

Sherlock仰靠着，他的衬衫前襟打开，因为向后仰头而让他的深色卷发揉在沙发背上，双唇张开，眼睛紧闭。Benedict跪坐在沙发前面，脑袋埋进Shelrock的腹股沟附近移动。  
John欣赏了会儿眼前美景，然后才发出点声音引起注意。

“哦！不是想打扰你们俩。不知道你们在这儿。”  
Sherlock抬起头睁开眼睛，他的脸在荧光中显得苍白，双眸光彩夺目。Benedict赶紧站起来。尽管光线昏暗，John也看得出Benedict脸红了。Sherlock已经把Ben的外套给脱掉了，现在拿衣服丢在附近的一把椅子上。Benedict挪开的当儿，John瞥见Sherlock的YJ，昂然傲立，反射着Benedict唾液的湿润光线。

“Oops。”Sherlock说道，毫不惊讶。  
John低笑。  
“只是要去喝杯水。假装我不在这儿就行了。”他走向厨房。  
他没有在厨房里开灯，只是按部就班：拿一只玻璃杯，装满水。他走回厨房门时听见Benedict在悄声细语：“等他回去楼上再说。”

John从厨房门口的角度看得很清楚。Benedict跨坐在Sherlock的一条腿上，Sherlock包裹在软呢布料中的大腿抵着Benedict的档下。Sherlock正忙着解开Benedict的衬衫扣子，他们俩的鞋子都脱掉了。Sherlock的高档黑色浅口皮鞋和Benedcit的闪闪发光的，金的——天啊，它们正在闪光——的鞋子一块儿滚落在地板上。蛋疼的演员。

Sherlock从Benedict的肩头看着John。“哦，John不介意的，是吧，John？”  
Benedict回头望去，双目吃惊的睁大。  
“我不介意，”John说，“你们俩搞出来的场面真迷人，想不出为啥我要介意。”  
John注视着Sherlock抬起头，舌尖舔进另一个男人的喉咙凹陷处。Benedict向后仰头，睫毛扑扇。他可真是一位杰出典范。

“你介意John观战吗？”Sherlock问他。  
Benedict扭头又看了眼John，眼神警惕。“什么？”  
“晚餐的时候我告诉过你，我有个怪癖，”Sherlock的嗓音低柔地咕哝道，一定沿着Benedict的喉咙往下直到他锁骨的位置产生了某种震颤与共鸣。“我喜欢被人看着。会因此很兴奋，实际上。”  
Benedict紧张地笑了笑，“是的，你的确跟我说过。”  
“而你说这个癖好听起来…那个词怎么说来着？啊，没错。很刺激。”  
“可他是你的室友，”Benedict说，“你不觉得这么做会有点奇怪吗？”  
John踱进起居室。  
"哦，我以前也见过他不少下流事儿，"John说，“他几乎总是这么下流。”  
Sherlock发出个嘲弄声。从刚才起他一直用灵巧的手指努力解开Benedict衬衫上的纽扣，现在已经大功告成了。

“你不能说不，”Sherlock拉开Benedict衬衫时知会他道，“一个衬衫被打开的男人，不能提出反对。”  
Benedict笑着说：“这是什么逻辑？”  
“一个衬衫被打开的男人，”Sherlock的唇贴近了他的胸口，“没法在我吮他的乳头时提出反对。”  
Sherlock的脸凑近Benedict的胸膛，尽管John看不到他在做什么，但是他看见了Benedict的反应。他尖锐地吐了口气，张开双唇。  
John被吸引着走过去。  
Benedict看着他，目光闪烁。“你真的打算看着吗？”  
“或许值得一看呢。”John说道，坐了下来。  
Sherlock还在继续忙活，John往后靠了靠，舒舒服服地坐好。  
Benedict要么顺从命运，要么他确实很享受以至于没法再努力拒绝了。他的手指埋进Sherlock的黑发，闭上了眼睛。他在Sherlock的大腿上磨蹭着，缓慢地摆动屁股。很显然欲望战胜了窘迫。

Sherlock的双手包住Benedict的屁股揉捏。John注视这这场摸索，他自己的YJ也有了反应。Sherlock从Benedict的胸口挪开，然后抬头看他。

“你想来我的卧室吗？”Sherlock问道，他瞥了John一眼。“你也一起？”  
John点头。“该死。当然。”

-没有BETA的TBC-

在Sherlock的卧室里，Sherlock告诉Benedict站在屋子中央，他遵从了。然后Sherlock站在一边，专注地盯着他，从头看到脚，就像在观察一起犯罪现场。Benedict一开始还很从容，但观察持续到后来他就开始有点紧张了。

John坐在附近的一把椅子上。“别担心，”他对Benedict说道，“他只是要找出你的兴奋点。他总这样。”

Benedict斜眼John，“你们俩以前也做过这事儿，是不是？”  
"John，”Sherlock说，“别这么快就把咱俩的事儿都抖出来。”  
John狡黠微笑，“大部分是他的游戏。我只是从犯。”

“他撒谎，”Sherlock在Benedict背后停下，四处探索，把衬衫从他的肩上脱下，露出雕刻般的胸膛和平坦削瘦的小腹。“他从这事儿里得到的乐趣跟我差不多。”

“到底——”Benedict老实地举起自己的胳膊好让Sherlock把他的衬衫从胳膊上褪下，“你们俩从中得到什么？”

Sherlock漫不经心地把Benedict的衬衫丢开，正如他对待自己那些昂贵衣物差不多的态度。“你是个演员，Benedict,"Sherlock说，”你喜欢被围观，喜欢被人注意。我也一样。而现在我们有热心观众。必须是个热心观众对不对？否则我们也不会有这么多乐趣。“

Sherlock把Benedict转过来面朝自己，John欣赏着Benedict赤裸的脊背曲线。

“你们俩是一对吗？”Benedict问道，尽管他提出疑问，并且踌躇不决，但是他没有阻止Sherlock把他的裤子拉开的动作。“你本来可以直接说的，或者至少问问。”

Sherlock发出嘲弄声，把Benedict的裤子褪到他的膝盖处。Ben穿的是条紧身白色拳击短裤。臀部的线条如此性感迷人，让John忍不住想要印上点儿牙印。

“我们并非传统意义上的伴侣，不，”Sherlock把Benedict转过来面对John，就像给某些性爱娃娃摆姿势那样，John大饱眼福。

“我看出来了，”Benedict说道，“完全的非传统意义。”  
“你是在说不吗？”Sherlock问。  
“我在说，你本来可以先问下。”  
“没错儿，因为如果你说不，我还是会这么做的。因为这个。”Sherlock的手落在从Benedict的YJ在内裤中凸起的长而厚重的线条上。

”真迷人。“John说，”感觉如何？“  
”丰厚。“Sherlock揉捏着，“坚硬。而且很热。”  
Benedict喉咙里发出一声呻吟，睫毛颤抖。

John的手指摸摸了自己的下巴。“我打赌他现在收缩而且渗出前液，是不是？”（医生这里用了医用术语，retracted意为收缩，请意会。）  
Sherlock用一只手勾起Benedict内裤的松紧带边，把它拉开，然后往里面看。“哦，是的。饱满的头部，裸露出来，而且湿润地闪光。”

“你们两个人，”Benedict说，他的声音听起来呼吸困难。  
“现在还不是让它亮相的时候，”Sherlock松开松紧带。“上床去，Benedict，趴好。”  
Benedict轮番看了看他们俩。他的脸颊腾起一抹绯红，眼睛闪烁不定。在片刻的犹疑之后，他把裤子脱掉，缓慢地爬上床。Sherlock把自己的衬衫扣子全部解开并脱掉。

Benedict四肢伸展地趴着，臀部微微翘起让他的屁股看起来在内裤中紧绷，如同一个邀请。他有一双长得荒唐的腿，像赛马骑师那样覆盖着薄薄肌肉的匀称小腿。从他姜黄色卷发的发梢到他的修长脖子，背部的曲线，翘起的屁股，腿的长度，他所有的一切都散发出无与伦比的肉欲。  
John已经完全原谅了Sherlock上次带个猿人回家的事儿了。

Sherlock穿着长裤爬上床。Benedict谨慎地扭头看着Sherlock，还有John。John坐在椅子里，这个角度足以让他一览床上旖旎春光。他看不到的角度也可以从床另一边的衣柜镜子里看到。显然Benedict还没有发现这件事儿。Sherlock用他一丝不苟的对细节的卓越洞察力摆出了最完美的角度。  
“我认为John喜欢你的屁股，”Sherlock说，一只手搁在它上面。John想象了一下织物的柔软质地以及其下臀瓣的坚实触感。“他一直盯着看呢。”  
“我一直被告知说，它很可爱迷人，”Benedict说，还在坚持扭着脖子看着。  
“让我们一起来看看如何？”

-继续没有BETA的TBC-

John和Sherlock都赞成一场优秀的演出是基于事物被缓慢地展现在眼前，并发掘出一些出乎意料的东西。汲取每一个细节，亦步亦趋，才是令人性奋不已的方式。这也是为什么Sherlock把Benedict的内裤从他的臀瓣上褪了下来但却没有完全褪下的原因。他的YJ和睾丸也许相当不错，但是John可以等待到悬念达到最高潮时再说。Benedict的屁股光滑白皙，而且非常坚实。Sherlock看了看John，John点点头。

Benedict的前额抵着自己的胳膊，胳膊在枕头上交叠。Sherlock半哄劝地将他的屁股抬高一些，并把他的双膝分得更开。

"Beautiful, John？" Sherlock问道。他的一只手潜入Benedict的身下，滑入他的内裤中，Benedict喘息出声。  
“无与伦比，”John站起来走向床边。他的YJ在长裤下勃起了——但现在还不是时候。  
Benedict紧张地窥视他们。  
“别担心，”Sherlock安慰他，“他不会碰你。他只是观赏。我知道你不同意3P。”  
John站在床脚，欣赏着Benedict翘起来的赤裸屁股。

Benedict趴回他的胳膊上。“这太怪了，”他闷闷地说。  
“比在舞台上扮演别的什么家伙还奇怪嘛？”Sherlock问，“几百人都在看的那种？”  
Benedict只能嘤嘤。  
（卷福你什么歪理！就知道欺负缺妞！）

Sherlock的手从Benedict的内裤中滑出。他抬头看了看John，John点头。Sherlock用拇指朝上爱抚着Benedict的会阴处，然后分开他的臀瓣给John观赏。

“真不错，”John低语道，略微倾身，“漂亮，紧绷的粉色小穴。”

Benedict嘤了一声抬头。他往后看着其他二人，满脸绯红。  
“你们俩在说什么——”  
“稳住。”Sherlock说，他把拇指放入口中吮了吮，然后波地一声拿出来。他的拇指随后挤入了Benedict的体内。John注视着他的第二个指节陷入进去，一道温暖的电流窜过他的脊背。

“哦，”Benedict嘤嘤地埋下头，“上帝啊。”  
“很紧？”John问。  
“的确如此。”Sherlock说。  
他的拇指滑进滑出数次后，拔了出来。

“我现在需要去拿润滑剂么？”John问。  
“一会儿。”  
Sherlock俯身，用他的舌头从Benedict的睾丸下面开始往上舔屁股间，舌尖围绕他的入口处打转。  
John清楚地看见了每一个反应的细节，Benerict的大腿如何紧绷，他往前蠕动的样子，他臀部猛然颤抖的状态。Benedict大声地喘息着，像惊叫。当Sherlock撤退时，Benedict的小穴闪着唾液的湿润光线。

“迷人。”John说道，略有些呼吸不稳。  
“美味，”Sherlock说，舔了舔自己的唇坐了起来。

John替他拿了润滑剂，还有个套子。尽管现在还不需要。Sherlock的猎物现在处于心甘情愿的状态，他应该还会再戏弄对方一段时间。  
John坐回椅子上，伸展四肢，调整了个舒服的姿势。他隔着长裤揉搓自己的勃起，但是还没有把手探进去。Sherlock爬上去，覆在Benedict的后背上。他们俩迷人，修长的身躯如此相称，如同拼图的碎片各归其位。Benedict扭过脸，脸颊贴着床单，他的视线落在John的身上。

“你想听听看我刚才都得到了哪些关于你的信息吗？”Sherlock问，沿着Benedict颈部肌肉线条落下吻，“在性的方面？”  
Benedict忸怩不安地懒懒一笑，“是的，侦探先生。告诉我你得到了哪些情报。”  
“基于我今晚的收获，”他啃咬Benedict的耳垂，“你显而易见是个Bottom，尽管你在职业生涯中试图表现出一种有优势感的气场。你喜欢在床上被使用，被索取。”

Benedict的笑容持续，“继续，”他说，然后闭上双眼。  
“你喜欢屁股被玩弄，有个小实验能够证明这点，不过我早在之前就得出结论了。当我们等出租车的时候我揉捏你的屁股，而你充满热情地回应。”  
Benedict的笑容扩大了。他磨蹭着自己的脸颊。

“你有些M倾向，那是为什么你会同意让这一切发生。那是为什么你吸我的YJ让我们俩都性致盎然，臣服于我。他们如何经常交出床上的主导权，这是一种迷人的，对双方来说都充满乐趣和影响力事情。"

他用鼻尖蹭了蹭Benedict的耳朵。”而且，“他压低了声音，John尽力才听得清，”你喜欢射精游戏。“  
Benedict睁开一只眼睛。”这个推论你是怎么得出来的？“  
”因为，“Sherlock的嘴巴从Ben的耳边离去，”上次你吸我的YJ时，你很享受我射在你的脸上。你显然很性奋，当我把它涂抹在你的脸颊，以及，“他的指腹划过Benedict的双唇，后者带着一声轻柔的渴求声张开嘴唇，”涂抹在你的嘴巴上。“  
John咬住下唇，为了观赏Sherlock提到的场景，他情愿放弃一切。  
Sherlock起身用自己的方式往下亲吻Benedict的锁骨。红晕沿着Bendict的脖子扩散到他的肩膀。他对着床垫粗声喘息着，他的手在脸附近紧紧地握拳，揪住毯子。

Sherlock重归他的屁股。把他的内裤又往下褪了一半，然后探入自己的舌头。从John的角度他只能看到Sherlock的脸埋进Benedict的屁股的情景，一个极其下流而绝赞的场面。Benedict呻吟着，一只手滑入自己的身子下面。他隔着内裤揉搓着自己的YJ，John也在做同样的事。

轻巧湿润的声音从Sherlock舌头忙活的地方传来。在这类艺术中Sherlock是其中的佼佼者。John曾经见过他仅仅靠用舌头就把一个男人给操翻了。他对予取予求和付出努力有同等热情，或者这是某种自尊的体现。Sherlock做任何事都带着理所当然的自负感。

Bendict看起来似乎也快要成为同样命运的牺牲品，他蠕动着喘息着，脚趾头抠进床单，屁股不断地摇动。Sherlock牢牢地握着他，强调着控制权。当Sherlock终于放开他吸了口气时，Benedict瘫倒在床垫上，喉咙里发出一声模糊的呻吟。

”没错，“Sherlock得意洋洋地说，”它就是能造成这样的效果，是不是？“

Sherlock的双唇鲜红，下巴湿了。他用手背擦了擦然后坐起来。Benedict现在几乎全身都红透了，呼吸艰难，脸埋在床单里。他的手还放在自己的身子下面。

”现在你想看看他的YJ了吗，John？“  
”好的。“John说。

-继续没有BETA的TBC-

Sherlock让Beneidct翻过身，他照办了。他的肌肤从胸膛到小腹都满布着星点汗水。SHerlock把他的内裤拉下大腿。  
Benedict的YJ弹了出来，坚硬，闪烁着湿润的迷人光线，紧贴着平坦的小腹。长而且厚重，头部丰满圆润，比例恰到好处。他的睾丸漂亮而且饱满，覆盖着一层浅浅的姜黄色毛发垂在他的YJ下面。

“完美，”John说，他的手滑入自己的长裤，隔着内裤揉捏自己。“你打算用给他做手指扩张吗？”  
“这是不是你想要我做的事情？”  
“是的，请。”

Sherlock拿起润滑剂，把Benedict的角度调整成脸对着John，然后自己在他身后安置好。Sherlock的衣衫半褪姿态和Benedict的接近全裸有一种服从与控制的意味。Benedict的内裤还挂在他的大腿上，这个小细节甚至让整个场面看起来更加下流了。  
Benedict看了会儿John，他的双眸在红润的脸颊上方闪烁。他埋下头，把脸几乎全埋进了床单里面。他的大腿向后伸展交缠Sherlock的小腿。他的YJ直指自己的肚子，他的手放在自己的小腹上方，靠近它，但是没有去碰触。当Sherlock用手指填满他时，他紧紧揪住床单。

Sherlock给两根手指抹上润滑剂，尽管John并不能看见全部，但是他看见Sherlock的手滑入Benedict的身下然后抵了进去。Benedict在内裤半褪所能容许的最大范围内张开双腿。  
“撸你自己，”Sherlock对他说，“我想要你射出来。”

John也隔着自己的内裤揉搓自己的YJ。他在自己的手掌中勃动着。他在YJ头部的位置挪动拇指，发现纺织物已经被濡湿了。他压住了一声喘息，然后把注意力放回床上。他的脸颊开始发热，视线有些模糊。

Sherlock用手指狠狠地干着Benedict。每次当他用力推进去时手臂的筋肉都为之紧绷，床跟着一起摇晃。湿润的抽插声随着Sherlock加快手上的速度从Benedict的双腿间传出来。Benedict逐渐地将双腿张地更开，膝盖弯曲。John可以看见Sherlock是如何在他的下方活动自己的手指，在他的体内插入抽出。Benedict准是被干得又湿又松软，在Sherlock完成手里的活儿以后，John希望看见Benedict的小穴变成什么样子。

Benedict的手环绕着自己的YJ，快速地撸着。他呻吟着，声音破碎而充满渴望。以Sherlock手指的长度来看，他一定是因为前列腺被刺激的快感给淹没了。  
没有多久，Benedict哽出了一声呛住的哭泣，在Sherlock的手上无助地蜷缩。他激烈地撸着自己，Sherlock用自己的一只胳膊把他拉起来，让他往后倒靠在自己的怀里，因为有Sherlock撑着所以他没有整个倒下去。

-还是没有BETA的TBC-

当Benedict的YJ喷溅出白色体液的同时，Sherlock停下手上的动作，身子探到Benedict的腹股沟处，Benedict颤抖着，从齿缝中发出狂乱的呻吟。他射出得又浓又稠密在自己平坦的小腹，甚至胸口上，有些被Sherlock伸出的舌尖捕捉到。

Benedict终于停下在床上的扭转颤动之后，Sherlock抬起头。一缕白色体液从他的下巴上滑落，滴了下去。他抽出自己的手指，触摸Benedict的脸颊。Benedict张开眼睛。

Sherlock亲吻他，Benedict柔和地喘息。他们俩唇舌交缠，珠玉似的唾液在从Sherlok的舌头滚入Benedict的口中。Sherlock让他们俩保持稍微分开好让John能够看得清楚。他们复而深吻，Sherlock把他们俩的嘴巴都弄湿得一塌糊涂，Benedict吞咽着，他的喉头颤动。  
John发觉自己的YJ还被紧紧抓在手里。它亢奋不已，纺织物如今已经湿透了。尽管如此，他并未打算现在就释放自己。  
“让我们来看看，”John说，站起身。他的一只手还留在长裤中，步向床头。  
Sherlock把Benedict调整回趴着的姿势，后者像个布娃娃一样翻好了。  
“当然，”Sherlock说，听上去得意洋洋，“把你的屁股抬起来点儿，亲爱的。”  
Benedict有些无力地抬起臀部，尽管他其实并不真的需要这么做,Sherlock分开他的臀瓣。他的确被好好地开发，并且被好好地润滑过了。John眼前展现了这样的画面，他看着对方的睾丸垂在潮湿发红，并且依然半勃的YJ下方。

”美妙绝伦，“John说，Sherlock忙着开始脱自己的裤子。“他已经为被操准备得妥妥的了。”  
“是吗，Benedict？”Sherlock问，拉开自己的拉链，“准备好被干了？”  
Benedict的脸转向一边，姜黄色的卷发滑落在脸颊上，无助地呻吟着。  
“温柔点儿对他，”John说，“我觉得你快把他给弄得不行了。”  
Benedict小声嘀咕道”如果我不行了我会让你知道的。“  
Sherlock露出促狭的笑容。

John回到椅子上。他全神贯注地投入观赏。Sherlock从床上起身，褪掉自己的长裤，然后是他的黑色紧身短内裤——与Benedict的白色贴身拳击短裤形成某种对比。Sherlock与Benedict相比，有一副更精瘦的身体，他的肌肤更苍白，四肢结实。尽管他的双腿更加光洁线条优美，但跟Benedict的美观度不相上下。他有个紧绷绷的结实的小屁股。他的YJ，迷人坚挺，和Benedict的一样长度，但是没那么厚重，从他下体黑色浓密毛发中探出来。  
”你的确为这个准备好了嘛？“Shelrock问Benedict。

-没BETA的TBC-

Benedict震了下，然后翻身坐起来。他看着John，然后是Sherlock，后者裸着站在床脚。  
Sherlock应该是从Benedict的视线中读出了某些东西，因为他点头，对对方招了招手。

Benedict滑坐向前，用双膝双臂支撑身体，然后用一个平滑，灵巧的嘴巴动作吞下了Sherlock的YJ时，流畅优美的动作如同一只猫咪，John屏住呼吸。有那么一会儿他就那么温顺地坐在床上，而Sherlock的YJ有一半吞没在他的喉咙深处。

Benedict平稳地移动自己的嘴巴，双眸轻闭，当Sherlock握住根部时他的双唇紧抿绕着茎身吮吸  
，Sherlock轻轻颤抖，最清晰的表明这是快感的迹象是，他的腹部肌肉绷紧了。Sherlock用另只手把Benedict汗湿的头发从脸上拨开。

当Benedict的鼻子碰触到Sherlock的腹股沟处时，John的脚趾蜷了起来。John听见他发出哽住的声音，但并没有停下来，然后SherlockYJ的最后一两英寸被他吞了进去。唾液沿着他的下巴滴落滑入Sherlock下身的毛发中，John不禁想着，他从来没见到任何人对吮吸YJ有如此巨大的热情——或者如此娴熟的技巧。

最后，Sherlock终于捏住Benedict的下巴，引导他向回撤退。Benedict吐出口中的东西，喘息不已。他抬头看着Sherlock，后者点点头，赞许地微笑，并示意他躺会床上。Benedict照做了。  
Sherlock坐在床边，打开套子包装。John依旧入迷地观赏着他把干净的橡胶制品套上自己湿润的YJ。他回头看了看John，然后心知肚明地微笑，非常柔和。他手上的每一个优雅动作都是这场演出的一部分，指尖轻巧灵活地在柱体以及头部游走，牵引顶端小小的润滑液槽。

John很高兴听见Sherlock命令Benedict翻身趴起来。John想看他使用后背位。

Sherlock的YJ如此轻松插入的状态令John呻吟出声，如同Benedict几秒前呻吟的回应。Benedict回头越过肩膀看John，John向他微笑。他回头看Sherlock，Sherlock双目紧闭，紧握住Benedict的屁股。  
John最终把他的长裤和内裤一起褪了下来以释放自己的反应。他舔了舔自己的手掌，握住自己。  
Sherlock起初动作缓慢，用缓慢谨慎的节奏推进Benedict的身体。然后他逐渐地进入有节奏的加速。John尽量配合Sherlock的速度。Benedict看起来又起了反应，YJ在双腿间抬头。John可以从自己的角度以及镜子里一览无余。Sherlock的窄臀冲撞着Benedict的后面。令人愉快的是，尽管Benedict看起来没什么多余的赘肉，不过他的屁股还是随着每一次冲撞在轻微摇晃。

“Sherlock，”John几分钟后说道，他的声音沉厚地从喉咙中发出，“把他转过来，让他的脸对着我。我想从这个角度观看。”  
这会儿Sherlock知道全部的注意力都集中在自己的身上，他会遵从任何一个命令。他从Benedict的体内滑出，然后把他调整成合适的位置，让他的脸朝向John。

Benedict看起来羞怯不安。他趴下去，把头埋进肘弯里。Sherlock挪到他背后，重新推入，视线锁定在John身上。

“Benedict，”John说，“抬起头看我。如果你想，你可以闭上眼睛，但是我需要看到你的脸。”  
当Sherlock重新开始抽插并更猛烈的同时，Benedict抬起脑袋。他的脸颊变成深红色，嘴唇色泽暗沉。他眼睫微垂，然后轻阖双目，但他遵从了John的命令，尽管Sherlock同时正在干着他。他浮现出一种无助的愉悦感，双唇轻启，卷发在前额上颤动。

在镜子里，John观察着Sherlock的屁股如何撞击。Sherloock在大部分时间都保持着眼睛大睁，看着John观察着他们，看着John如何取悦自己的YJ。  
他们的这个角度美极了，John知道Sherlock的习惯，也知道他在完成之前一定会至少换一次体位。最后Sherlock退出，并拍拍Benedict的屁股说道：“转过来。”

Benedict翻身躺下，Sherlock把他的双腿拉了起来。让他的膝盖几乎搁在自己的箭头。Sherlock向他俯身，John清晰地看到他的YJ如何推入进去。Benedict在Sherlock进入的时候握住自己的YJ并呻吟着。  
John接近巅峰，但依然坚持不泄。肉体撞击之声，Benedict的啜泣，Sherlock的低吟和喘息，以及眼下弥漫在整个空气中的浓厚的性的气味令这个活儿不是很容易。Sherlock的动作把Benedict的身子推到床的边缘，直到脑袋垂在外面。他放低Benedict的双腿，改从大腿下方握住，持续地用力向上方撞击。

“你们俩真是美妙绝伦，”John说，他的指甲陷入椅臂，另一只手在自己的YJ上快速有力地活动。“我想看你在他的体内射出来，Sherlock。”

这是全程中他第一次从Sherlock那儿得到一声无比真实，从喉咙深处发出的呻吟。与此同时，他闭上眼睛，头向后仰。这也是John最偏爱的部分。

“你要射了吗，Benedict？”John问，“当他这样又狠又快地干着你的时候？”  
Benedict点头，他的呼吸变成刺耳的喘息。

Benedict是片刻之后第一个丢盔卸甲的，不顾一切地哭叫着，听起来简直像是因为疼痛而喊叫。他再一次溅满自己的腹部，没第一次那么浓厚，但还是留下了一些长而浓重的痕迹。他在Sherlock的屁股两边并拢双腿，颤抖着。  
Sherlock咬紧牙关，John不禁想象Benedict是如何在高潮中紧紧地包裹住他，Sherlock的动作变得不规律，并且向着Benedict倾下身，抓住了他的屁股。

“Sherlock，”John说道。

Sherlock张开双眼望着他，他们的视线牢牢锁定如此紧密以至于就算John想要移开视线也不太可能。Sherlock放松面部的表情，他的嘴巴张开，他看起来如此脆弱，全部的注意力都集中在John的身上。John知道他也正达到高潮。  
几次撸动后John加入了阵列，高潮来得如此剧烈以至于他感到几乎陷入椅子深处。他无声地颤动，并没有发出声音。整个过程中他的视线都粘着在Sherlock的上面，注视着他无助的表现，绯红的双颊，以及闪亮的眸子。他忘记把自己的T恤给拉出来，以至于纺织物现在快速地浸湿了。

最后John放松全身，颤抖地低语，“Sherlock，yes…yeah……”  
"Mmm," Sherlock回应道。

余韵中他们都喘息不已，没有说话好一会儿，甚至没有费心动一动。最后Sherlock抽身，Benedict懒懒地贴着他躺在床边上。John的手指抹去自己腹部的粘液，享受着激动人心的，内啡肽作用下的余韵。

Benedict翻到一边，带着一声呻吟打破沉默。“上帝啊，圣母玛利亚，圣徒保佑，”他说，“我把自己给弄进什么事儿里来了？”

“我知道我把自己弄进什么了，”Sherlock说，他摘掉套子，漫不经心地从床上丢下。就算是sex之后他也不努力保持整洁。  
Benedict抬头望着John，“你喜欢这个演出吗？”  
“相当精彩。”John莞尔。

Benedict的脑袋滑下去，休息了一会儿，然后重新抬头，“如果我现在离开去把自己弄干净的话，你们会不会觉得我有点粗鲁？”  
“请便，”Sherlock说，“你身上沾满了精液。”

Benedict从床上爬起来，然后站住了，他瞪着镜子，然后回头看着剩下的两个人。  
“你们俩简直是超级变态。”  
“谢谢。”余下的二人不约而同地回应道。

他踉跄地走出去，John直起身，用衬衫干净的一角擦掉自己的腹部的东西，反正他总归要脱掉它的。  
Sherlock爬下床站着，有些不稳。他走到John的面前。

“你真是个超级，超级讨人喜欢的室友，”他说，向着John俯身。

John抬头向他微笑。  
“如果你继续把这位带回家的话，我还会继续讨人喜欢下去。你这个周末也许可以请他来吃个晚餐。”  
Sherlock俯身凑得更近，John直起身。他们彼此亲吻。John的舌尖扫过Sherlock的双唇，尝到Benedict的体液还粘在那儿。他们持续甜蜜地亲吻了好一阵子才分开。Sherlock低语：“只要是你想要的，John。任何东西。”

Sherlock直起身，John愉悦地叹息，然后微笑。

“让我们来看看，今晚能不能让他夹在我们俩之间。”John说。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊，看看我都做了些啥啊！


End file.
